Since That Day
by Requipmage1255
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is on the verge of suicide. Natsu Dragneel her best since middle school wants to help her but life is against him. Everything is keeping him from helping Lucy, the love of his life. Rated T for minor language. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde open the door to her apartment. She ran from her problems instead of facing them. She closed her door and fell to the ground. She smiled. The grin plastered on her face led to giggles and that led to laughs. Tears streamed down her face but Lucy kept smiling. Her mother told her to always smile. No need to be sad. But she has been happy for too long. Now all she has is her best friend since middle school, Natsu Dragneel. She doesn't need anyone though. At least she thinks that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** **Lucy Heartfilia is on the verge of suicide. Natsu Dragneel, her best since middle school, wants to help her but life is against him. Everything is stopping him from helping Lucy, the love of his life. Rated T for minor language. Modern AU.**

 **Word count: 589**

Natsu opened the door he loved the most, Lucy's apartment door, but no sign of the blonde inside. Natsu looked around the apartment's room but found no trace of her. Nothing.

He went to the bridge, which was her favorite place in Magnolia. The blonde was sitting on a bench scribbling away in her notebook. She looked like she was doing homework so Natsu stayed in place, wondering if he should get near or just watch. She put down the notebook on the bench and walked up close to the bridge, his eyes following her every move.

She had a smile plastered on her face, one that didn't reach her eyes.

It was empty and it made the pinkette stop walking towards her in fear.

Her smile seemed in some way dangerous, fake, but somehow he realized that that's how her smiles had been looking recently. He knew something about the blonde, and that was that she would never stop smiling.

Never.

Lucy noticed a latch that opened a small part of the bridge gate. She opened it. Natsu started to walk to her again and when she opened that gate he ran. She slowly walked to the edge. She took a step. She started to fall. Natsu grabbed her hand just before she fell to her death, his arms clinging to her. He lifted the girl with both his arms, trying to put her back into the safety that was the ground. When her feet touched the ground Natsu stared at her, and she glared at him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, taking a step to the side to let Natsu move. Now it was him who was the one the edge.

It's his turn.

Lucy kicked him in the shin and he staggered backwards. Falling to the river.

To his death. Natsu never had thought his true love would kill him.

Lucy stared at the ground for the time he was falling. Once she heard a splash, she went in with him.

Looking behind her to make sure no one was watching she walked over to the opening, which in her eyes was freedom. She took the step she most longed for but, instead of falling she was pulled back. She glanced behind her and saw her small blue-haired niece, Wendy Marvell.

"Where is Natsu?" the blue haired girl asked, "He was just here."

Lucy only shook her head, choosing to stay silent.

Natsu was soaking wet. He survived the fall only with minor injuries, thanking Erza for forcing him into those swimming lessons that seemed to have saved his life.

He didn't understand why Lucy, the one person he trusted the most, would do that. Why anyone would do that, for the matter? It was homicide! Lucy could not even hurt a fly, why would she…?

He just sat there, calming his breathing and his racing heart. Lucy… she hadn't been the same since long ago… he needed to help her. He wanted to help her, understand why would she ever try… killing… someone. She…

He was going to help her.

Lucy sat down on her bed. Only hoping that Natsu survived.

 **Thank you for reading! This was edited by wishyouweremedontya so go check her out!**

 **requipmage1255**


	3. Authors note

**Hey! This is a quick note… sorry but I'm watching the Super Bowl right now… I support the Panthers and now I'm dying. But yay touch down!**

 **Also know that this story is meant to some how help people and show them a road to recovery. At no point was this meant for people to think the opposite. I myself have had suicidal thoughts but I'm okay I never hurt myself in any way. Not a lot of people know that but I'm here so feel free to pm me at anytime. I will try to help you. I'm not sure if I can help but if you want someone to talk to I'm here. I'm all ears.**

 **If you cut, have negative thoughts, or have attempted suicide please talk to someone. I alone won't be enough to help you recover fully but I would love to be apart of your recovery.**

 **Thank you,**

 **requipmage1255**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone this is chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy! Also I'm crying because the Panthers didn't win… :,(**

When Lucy got a call from Natsu the next day she was overjoyed. He was alive! As soon as his voice reached her ears she felt a giddy feeling bubbling on her chest, his words left hanging in the air as she dismissed them. She slightly felt bad knowing the man she loved could have died because of her. Lucy Heartfilia willingly tried to kill her best friend. Her true love. She also thought she wasn't good enough. For him, life, pretty much everything.

Lucy got up and walked to her bathroom. She searched through her drawers for her spare razor blades. Once she found them the blonde sat down on her counter and stared at her wrist for a while. How would it feel like, running the sharp metal through her soft skin? Finally, she decided to run the blade over her wrist, cutting herself and letting small drops of blood run through her arm. She winced in pain, letting the satisfying feel consume her as she sighed. She did it over and over again until she decided that was enough for that day.

She went to school the next day with sharpened blades in her backpack, clean of her blood. She felt as if she needed to

cut Natsu's body the moment she saw him.

Luckily for her he was in all of her classes. **(A/N Notice the sarcastic tone)**

As for Natsu, he only wanted to talk to her. He wanted to help her. No matter what, even if he was putting his life on the line. Obviously she didn't care about him, because right when he was walking up to her she ignored him, looking the other way the moment he reached her.

Honestly, how could she possibly think she would kill him. That she _could_ kill him? Lucy knew how strong he was considering he could pin her down at any moment. He has done it before. But she beated the crap out of the pinkette because, after he pinned her down, they ended up in quite the awkward position.

But that's off topic.

She was the one who could punch or kick you for the most part. He (mostly) lied about getting hurt by her each time. He faked the pain so she would feel better about her strength, but she almost as weak as anyone else. Well, except her kicks, those hurt like hell!

 _W: Requipmage1255 is a really good author and person. She's always open to you guys!_

 **Thank you guys for following this story! Me and Wishyouweremedontya really enjoyed writing this! Thank you again! Reviews are appreciated! This was really fun to write although it's a very serious topic. Once again if you want someone to talk to you can always pm me! I won't be able to help you recover fully but I would love to help you!**

 **Thank you,**

 **Requipmage1255**


End file.
